Snow White's heart
by RunChildRunAnd-don't-look-back
Summary: (Part 4) This is it, the last one in the series. It took me a long time to think up of the ending. For those of you who have been keeping up with the storyline, there is a big shocker...or atleast i think it is. And, keeping up with tradition, an extract; "Why do you insist," his deep voice rippled, "on hurting me so," "Because," her melodious voice sang, "I can." (ALT UNIVERSE)


He had been one of Kai's men for years. With that, he earned the right to guard the Kings chambers along with a fellow man. In his time he had witnessed many horrid sights. Murders of officials whom Kai had slit the throat of personally. Death was a re-occuring collegue of his in this castle. With his hooded figure he walked the corridors and took whoever displeased the King when he comanded, figuratively.

Compared to all he had witnessed, death was not the most suprising. The most suprising, well that had to have been years ago. On this very day, in fact, the most surprising thing happened. Snow White came to the castle.

He had been inside the throne room at the time, watching the King laugh at the bandit she had been posing as. But the his face when she told him who she really was had been priceless, and something ignited inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. He felt hopeful that the tyrant King could be overthrown.

Slowly he befriended Snow White, and became part of the rebellion, helping her get whatever she needed. The more he became great allies with the rightful queen the harded it became to be posted outside the door and listen to her screams. Sometimes they were from agony other times from ecstasy. Despite the different screams they all had one origin; the King.

**"**Why do you insist," his deep voice rippled, "on hurting me so,"

Her arms were pinned above her and held in place by a rope, binding her tightly.

"Because," her melodious voice sang, "I can."

"As can I," a glint of a smirk played on his mouth.

Directing the tip of his erection to her opening, he stayed there and taunted her grinding against her moist clit. The more he did it, the more frustrated she became, wanting, no, needing him to push it inside her. The need to feel his erection between her, was agonisingly urgent. She tried to move her hands to pull him into her but she couldn't move them.

He put her legs on his shoulders and moved up the bed closer to her mouth, pushing her legs apart as he did so. Flexibility was not an issue, he had forced her to bend and mould many times that now her body shape was plyable around his.

His mouth was open as if he wanted to say something but the minute his eyes met with hers the words melted away, and all he could do was stare at her parted mouth and frown at his forgotten words.

Gently caressing her mouth with his, she opened it wider to let his overbearing tongue explore. Keeping them connected as he pushed inside her, only drawing back as she climaxed.

But he didn't stop there. He pounded away inside her, not stopping as he had her orgasming. Screaming at the top of her lungs. Until finally, after her multiple jolts of pleasure he rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes, beads of sweat dripping down his bare chest.

"You have a meeting." Snow whispered, reminding him. Though he was King, it was still he Kingdom, and the closest she could get to helping the people was by making his reign a better one. Which included making sure he didn't neglect his duties.

"It is not compulsary," he breathed, "just a simple meeting to plan a ball that will be thrown in the Winter Palace this year."

"I know, I suggested it." Snow used her nimble fingers and slipped out of her bounds. She moved herself around him, gently placing his head on the cushion and getting up, pulling on her robe as she did so.

"And where do you believe you're going?" He asked, propping himself up on his side, resting his hand on his cheek.

"I may not be allowed out of the castle grounds, but I am allowed out of the room." The golden sunlight weaved through her dark hair making it hazel. He stalked over to his angel, wrapping his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulded as they looked out onto the balcony.

"But it is the last day of summer, I'm leaving tomorrow." He nuzzled her closely.

"That is entirely your fault. And it is all the more reason for you to attend the meeting. Now go." He conceeded and turned her around, planting a kiss on her lips.

Yes, in his time as the King's guard, he had seen many things. The rarest thing he had seen was the happiness of the King. And it was on the last day of summer eight months ago he had been at his happiest. He was at his worst now.

Sitting inside his room, by the fire holding a bottle of brandy.

_Snow was screaming at the top of her lungs. Sweat dripping down her forehead and drenching her nightgown. The hand of Ser was being squeezed to the point of crushing as the physician was urging her on to push._

_"Just a little more. It will be over soon."_

"Sir!" Said the guard, bursting through the door. "There's a situation in the throne room! You're needed!"

"What is it?" He spat, not looking up from the floor.

"There is a situation. Its best you come see."

Kai made his way down the many corridors to the throne room which was being guarded as usual. Much more than usual. "Open." He commanded them. Before he could go in, he was flanked by guards all around him. At first he believed they were rebelling but realised they were forming some sort of protective barrier.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"Sire the situation in the throne room is dire and must be handled with caution." One of the guards answered. He had no idea what the situation was, but if it was dangerous he was curious as to why his guards hadn't just betrayed him. He would come to find out that it was because he was the lesser of two evils.

The large doors to the throne room swung open to reveal black mist swirling in a column in the middle of the room underneath a large mirror on the domed roof. Soldiers were swarmed around it with weapons poised as it twirled, faster and faster.

He unsheathed his sword. "What is this?"

"It appeared a few moments ago your majesty! It's believed to be dangerous!"

The black mist began expanding, forcing them to retreat as it did. It grew bigger and bigger like a forcefield. Until it took up most of the room and the masses of armed bodies were surrounding it, spaced out against the walls of the massive throne room, the cold from the mist sucking their warmth. Then, just as suddenly as it had expanded it retreated, fast, to the hub of its existence. The Throne. The mist retreacted their, forming a shape as it did.

_"I can see the head!" The physician cried, her anouncement was heard from downstairs in the cottage and acted as comfort to the dwarves who were pacing. When Snow White had returned, they had welcomed her with open arms. Her pregnancy had shocked them, especially at the news of whom the father was. Overtime though, they had accepted it and even anticipated the birth of a young baby into their odd family. But now all their fretting had doubled and the anticipation was clouded with worry as she had gone into labour early. And there was every possibility that the child's birth would kill either one of them._

_With one last push Snow White screamed the cottage down and collapsed back, shaking. There were 10 seconds of silence in which her heart sank. Everybody in the house listening eagerly to the quiet, praying that it would be filled. The psysician was holding a newborn wrapped in blankets, and there was no noise. Her face said it all and the silence was filled, with Snow White's crying. _

Sitting on the throne was the bane of his existence. In a long black gown encrusted with diamonds at its base and a high collar that stretched past her ears. Blonde hair piled on her head and smokey black eyes, she growled at Kai when she saw him. She must have been over a hundered, but didn't look a day over thirty with ageless beauty. The type of beauty that was seconded to none, expect Snow White's. Her arms rested on the Throne's as she rested her chin between her fingers her index finger resting on her jaw line as she narrowed her eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

The evil Queen was back.

_Everything had slowed down. Her sobs were quiet, but pierced through everyone's heart. One by one, the dwarves took off their hats, in respect. Ser was still by her side, holding her hand, he hugged her a she sobbed and closed his eyes. A single tear escaped his hold, running down his left cheek leaving damp as it did. It clung to his chin._

_In ten seconds she had lost the one person she cared about more than anything in the world. And in the eleventh she got it back._

_The shrieks of a baby over powered the cries of its mother. The tear drop lost its grip and fell in the timeless second as Ser turned to the psysician. Snow opened her eyes and saw the baby crying. Alive._

_"Its a girl."_

_Snow White opened her arms to receive her baby girl. "She has his eyes." She whispered, holding her close._

Every armed person in that room stood to attention with their weapons aimed at her.

"Attack!" Kai yelled. Before they could the Evil Queen waved and airy hand and their weapons disintergrated.

"Oh, hush now," She relaxed in the Throne, "I'm not going to hurt you. Atleast, not yet."

"How did you come back," He snarled at her.

"Its funny really," she smiled devilishly, "I never really left." With her bony finger she pointed up towards the mirror. "You just killed my physical form. My reflection remained. It took me years, but I managed to squeeze out from there," she got up and twirled like a child, clapping "and voila, here I am." She laughed a sigh. "I must say..." She snapped her head to the guards, "bow!" She barked, they obeyed instantly and simultaneosly. She returned to looking at Kai, "you have grown. From the young boy who overthrew me." She stepped towards him, her gown swaying behind her as she did.

He didn't answer her, only clenched his fists to avoid punching her, she had come back stronger.

"You're not a evil as you were back then. Yet you should be worse with time, something has changed." She circled him, "could it be that my dearest step daughter has changed you. Snow White was always stupid-"

She slammed his hand around her throat, smashing her oesophogus and illiciting a cough from her. "Do not dare to mention her name."

Her eyes widened in fury and she pried his fingers off digging her nails in as she did. His hand fell back to his side, blood dripping from it, he showed no signs of pain. Later, his men would recall this to be the only time they truely respected him.

She rubbed her throat and sighed, holding her head up high.

"You have moxie, I shall give you that. And spirit. Your aura is deliciously dark. But she's gotten to you. Within the black you exude it is poisoned by your love for her. Something must be done about that."

"If you harm a single hair on her head I will hunt you down and murder you in the most cold blooded way." His voice was laced with venom.

"Who said anything about me? I believe you would be a far better hunter."

"I re-"

His rebuttle was cut of as she smacked her hand into the air above his head. Black intangible tendrils swarmed out of her hand and into his mind, forcing him to the ground on his knees yelling in pain. His men could only watch in anguish. Knowing that once again pure evil would engulf their land. It was Snow White's confidant who was hiding outside the throne room that sent a bird with a messege to the 7 dwarves cottage. Hoping it would get there in time.

_"I wish," Snow cooed to her daughter, "I wish I could tell you that you will be loved. I wish I could tell you that everything will be fine. But I can't lie to you, not now." Snow was standing on the edge of a cliff. The dwarves behind her and the fairies hovering over her. "There's a storm coming my sweet girl." She kissed her forehead, "and it's up to you to save us. For that," gently she placed the baby into Ser's arms, "I hope you can forgive me."_

_The air in front of them rippled and allowed a portal to materialise. _

_"Take good care of my baby," She wiped away the tears and he nodded. _

_"I will protect her with my life."_

_"Thank you." She kissed them both, and turned around. Unable to watch as her best friend and baby disappeared through the portal. Not knowing when they would return or if she would ever see them again. _

_"The worst is over." The green fairy said._

_"No," she replied._

"It's only just beginning," cackled the Queen. King Kai was no longer kneeling to her. He had been replaced by Kai the Hunter. With eyes as dark as coal he looked up to his Queen. She clapped her hands like a giddy child.

"Now we shall have some fun!" Bending over she inspected his face using her index finger to direct his chin then wandered back to the throne slowly, picked up the petticoats of her gown and sat down, facing her hunter.

"Mirror!" she called in a melodic voice. The mirror on the dome began dripping glass onto the floor at the Queen's feet. "Mirror, mirror On the floor, who is the fairst of them all?"

The pool of glass bubbled and boiled and the head of a beautiful woman, emerged.

"My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Snow White is a thousand time more beautiful than you." Snow Whites glass sculpture spoke.

Enraged the Queen summoned a dagger from thin air and threw at her, smashing the glass to pieces.

"What is your wish." Her Hunter's voice was void of emotion.

She calmed herself and eased back into her throne. "I want you to kill Snow White," she cocked her head to her side and malevolantly commanded him, "and bring me her heart."She snapped her fingers and a wooden box appeared. The dagger she used the shatter Snow White's form hovered from the ground and made its way into his grasp.

"It shall be done."

With that, the hunter made his way out of the room with the box tucked under his arm.

It really was only just beginning.


End file.
